


The Last Thing He Sees

by The_Trope_Dope



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Closure, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Far Future, Fate & Destiny, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Mid-Canon, Other, Peace, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trope_Dope/pseuds/The_Trope_Dope
Summary: Right as he is about to die, Renet shows Splinter the futures of his children.
Relationships: Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Hello Renet

Splinter’s eyes snapped open. All around him was blankness, empty white void. It was discombobulating, but oddly soothing, it was a peaceful place, if nothing else. 

_ What’s happened _ ? Splinter sank as he remembered. He had been fighting Oroku Saki, or at least, a monster that had once been Oroku Saki. And he was losing. No. Not losing. He had lost. Shredder had been just about to impale him with his blades. But Splinter didn’t remember if it had actually happened yet…

“Hello!” Came a chipper voice and Splinter looked up to see a strange girl in front of him. She reminded him of someone that Michelangelo had once described to him, a girl named…

“I’m Renet!” Said the girl. Her tone and smile was bright, but her eyes were sorrowful, “Ive heard a lot about you. Almost as much as I’ve heard about the turtles. It’s a pleasure.” She held out her hand, and after pause, he shook it.

“I’m guessing you probably have a lot of questions, huh?” She said sheepishly. Splinter stroked his beard a moment before answering.

“A few.” 

“Well, ask away, we have time.” She chuckled, and nodded towards a large staff she had with her.

“Have I died?” Splinter said calmly. Renet looked momentarily taken aback by his bluntness, then her face tensed.

“Well… yes and no. Yes you are close to death, and it, um, going to happen.” Renet scratched her neck, “But it hasn’t happened yet. Right now is the second  _ before  _ your death. Like, right before. Does that make sense?” She smiled awkwardly.

“Yes, it does.” Splinter smiled gently, “Where are we?” 

“Well, we are… Nowhere! Or, actually, more like no-when? We’re outside of time and space.” She offered a little laugh, “Before you die, you know, like, in the next chronological second, I’m going to show you the future!” She smiled a wide smile.

“The future?” Splinter asked with an eyebrow arch.

“Uh, yeah, right before you, you know, die, I’m going to let you see five futures! I pulled some strings with my higher ups, and they’re letting me show you the futures of your kids!” She shuffled her feet and darted her eyes to the ground before looking back at him. 

“I’m… I’m really sorry you’re about to die. But I hope that… This makes it better?” Splinter wiped away a tear before smiling at the nervous girl.

“Yes, yes it does.” He said.

“Totally tubular!” Renet cheered. Splinter let out a loud laugh.

“Huh, was something funny? I’m not entirely acquainted with the humor of your era.”

“You remind me of my son, Michelangelo.” He put a hand on her shoulder, “This will be wonderful, thank you.”


	2. Mikey's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renet shows Splinter Michelangelo's future.

“Okay! So, we’re going backwards by age, so we’re going to start with Michelangelo! Yay!” Renet beamed and waved her staff. From the void sprouted a circle of light that expanded into a portal to what looked like a section of sewer. With only slight hesitation, Splinter followed her through. Splinter’s sensitive rat nose caught something in the air. It smelled like food, or at least food-esque, but not like any particular food Splinter could think of. 

“Eeee! I am so totally excited to show you this! I know it’s bad form to start with your favorite, but I didn’t choose the order.” Renet bounced forward and Splinter followed close behind. The smell grew stronger, they rounded the bend and he saw the origin.

There was a long line of mutants of all shapes and sizes, some he recognized, others were new to him. They were all lined up in front of a counter and pointed out orders to Ice Cream Kitty, who handed them a buzzer. Next to Ice Cream Kitty’s cooler sat a small beetle mutant who wrote down their orders and hung them up. 

Behind the counter was a notch of sewer that had been converted into a kitchen. A huge assortment of tools and ingredients were spilling off of shelves and cupboards, and Splinter could feel the warmth of the oven and stove top. 

And there, stirring what looked to be a stew of some sort, was Michelangelo. He had more freckles than before, and he definitely looked older, particularly around the eyes and hands, but he had the same jovial spirit and youthful smile that he always had.

He was humming an erratic tune to himself as he added spices and herbs seemingly at whim. He rang a bell and Ice Cream Kitty tapped a key on a keyboard with her gooey little paw.

“Order up!” Cried the little beetle mutant. A customer came up to the counter and smiled with delight as she paid and got her food. She leaned her face into the bowl and smiled as she walked away with her food. Renet turned to Splinter, who was quietly awe-struck.

“Mikey runs one of the only restaurants in New York that’s designed specifically for mutants. He caters to any kind of pallet, no judgement.” Renet explained. Splinter grinned up at the face of his son, glowing in the warmth of the kitchen.

“Oh, my youngest son. My little Michelangelo. I’m so glad he found his calling.” Splinter looked down at the girl looking brightly back and forth from Michelangelo to him.

“I will admit that I would sometimes worry about Michelangelo, I did not understand him as much as I would like to have, and I was unsure who he would be. I am happy to see that my worries were unfounded.” He said warmly, placing a hand over his chest.

“He makes people feel at ease and comfortable in their skins as mutants. He brings people joy, just like he always has.” Renet beamed.

“I love you, my son.”


	3. Donnie's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renet Shows Splinter Donnie's future, with a special guest appearence.

“Alrighty! Time for the next future! Donatello’s!” Renet said excitedly. She waved her staff again and they traversed through another portal. This one did not lead to a sewer. It led to a warehouse.

The warehouse was brightly lit and filled with shiny lab equipment. Some of it was makeshift and ramshackle like in Donnie’s old lab, but some of it looked professional grade and expensive. There were charts, graphs, and diagrams everywhere, and brightly colored chemicals kept in glass refrigeration chambers.

Splinter looked around like a child in a toy store at all the complete and half complete inventions and equations around the lab, all of it was head-spinningly elaborate. The room looked like a projection of the inner workings of Donatello’s mind.

Splinter looked around, he saw many wonderful things, but he did not see his son. Splinter began to get anxious, afraid even. It was silly, he knew, to be worried. Of course he would see Donatello, he just had to wait a moment, but… this was the last time he would ever see his sons as himself, as his living self, death was coming for him and his heart sank at the idea that he would not see his son, one last time.

“Where is Donatello?” He asked, trying not to sound too worried. Renet’s response was to point towards a nearby door, which immediately burst open. Donnie ran in at full tilt, holding a bubbling beaker out in front of him.

“AAAAHH!” Yelled Donatello, he had some purple and silver electronic equipment lining up his side and up to a lens over his left eye. The front of his shell had some stains and scuffs, presumably from past experiments. He looked aged in the same way Mikey did. Splinter chuckled as he saw that time had not altered his son’s temperament under pressure.

“SHE’S GONNA BLOW!!!” Donatello exclaimed in panic as he reached for a nearby pipette. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he squeezed a droplet into the beaker. It stopped bubbling and started changing colors. Donatello breathed a sigh of relief.

Splinter shook his head and smiled, and Renet began to recite her spiel.

“Donnie is the top scientist in New York! The City knows him as a mysterious recluse, churning out revolutionary inventions from his warehouse laboratory. He’s revolutionized the world in multiple ways, and has changed the game for the mutated population. Those that don’t choose the retro-mutagen route anyway.” 

Splinter tilted his head and nodded in happy approval as Donnie scribbled down notes.

“And speaking of rentro-mutagen,”said Renet excitedly, “Take a look at his lab assistant.” She pointed to the door again, and through it came a stocky man with short, dark brown hair. Donnie turned around to see him.

“Goggles in the lab, Timothy.” Donnie warned.

“Sorry, Don, It’s easy to forget when you got the lens.” Timothy said, punctuating his sentence by reaching out to poke Donnie’s uncovered eye, and a light purple force field.

“He brought on Timothy after Mikey started his restaurant. He realized that his experiments needed a certain… element of chaos.” Explained Renet. Splinter let out a long, comfortable laugh. He smiled sweetly as he watched Donnie work.

“Donatello’s brain is as busy and fast as it is intricate. It often brings him pain. I am glad that it is also bringing him joy, and giving good things to the world.” He said proudly to Renet. Splinter brought his hand to his chest.

“I love you, my son.”


	4. Raph's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renet shows Splinter Raph's Future

“I think you’re really going to like this next one.” Winked Renet, as she opened the next portal. She did a little twirl before they stepped through.

Splinter’s ears were greeted with the sweet sound of young laughter. He looked down to see the source and his eyes went wide. Sitting on a rug were two little mutant girls. One looked to be about six, the other… eight maybe? Splinter couldn’t quite tell what animals they were, but he didn’t mind. They were beautiful.

“Is this? Are they?” Splinter said in disbelief. His usual composure was broken by the very idea that these could be his… his…

“Your grandchildren!” Announced Renet. “Welcome to Raph’s future! These are his two daughters, the older is Plautilla, and the younger is Sofonisba.” She leaned in closer to Splinter, who was close to tears. “He named them after renaissance artists, the pear doesn’t get very far away from the tree. Am I getting that phrase right?”

Splinter finally tore his eyes away from the playing children when Raph appeared in the entrance of the room in the comfortable sewer home. His shell was beat up and he had a few new scars, and he was aged as his brothers were. But the fire in him was the same. Next to him was someone that Splinter remembered Raphael describing to him. A tall and extraordinary strong alien resembling a newt. The woman Raphael called Mona Lisa.

Raph dove onto the floor and began to roughhouse with his girls, who shrieked with laughter. Mona let out a happy shriek before joining in the chaotic rough and tumble.

“Careful of Mommy’s tail kids, it’s sharp!” Warned Raphael.

“We know!” The girls said in annoyed unison. The family laughed together and Splinter laughed with them. Even Renet giggled. After the ruckus Raphael and Mona Lisa sat on the floor opposite their kids.

“Alright. Sofie, Tilly,” Raphael said, “Your mother and I are going out tonight, which means you're going to have a babysitter. You wanna try and guess who?” 

“Ooh! I hope it’s Uncle Leo! I wanna watch Captain Ryan and show him my new training sword!” Said Sofie.

“Ew! No! Uncle Leo always makes us follow all his dumb made up rules.” proclaimed Tilly, “ _I_ hope it’s Uncle Donnie! I want to show him what I discovered with my chemistry set!” 

“It’s not Leonardo or Donatello, guess again.” Said Mona.

“April?” Guessed Tilly. Raph and Mona shook their heads. The girls paused and thought for a second before throwing out an unlikely guess.

“Casey?” They asked. Raphael Laughed loud.

“That’s a good one! No, It’s not Casey.” He said and then grew serious, “It will never be Casey. Ever.” 

“Then who is it?” Asked the kids.

“Uncle Mikey!” Raphael and Mona announced. The girls stared up in disbelief. 

“I thought you said Uncle Mikey wasn’t allowed to babysit any more.” Said Sofie.

“We decided to give him one more chance.” Said Mona.

“He begged, it was pathetic.” Joked Raphael. Both the kids cried out in delight at the news.

“Just remember not to let him do anything crazy. And call me immediately if he does. So I can kill him.” Said Raph, and the girls nodded seriously. Splinter laughed again and touched his hand once again to his chest. 

“Raphael has always found comfort in taking care of others, from his brothers to his pets, even when he was at his most angry and afraid. I am glad that he was able to pursue that joy and have a family. A beautiful, strong family that shares his fighter’s spirit.” Renet smiled as Splinter said his dues.

“I love you, my son.”


	5. Leo's future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renet shows Splinter Leo's future

Splinter stepped through the portal and his feet landed on a soft surface. He looked down and saw that he was standing on a gym mat. He looked up and saw a wooden sign that read  _ HAMATO.  _ In the back of the room was a healthy young tree. Elegantly painted screens made up one of the walls.

“This looks like the training room.” Said splinter. 

“It should, this is Leo’s future!” Renet said happily, “Leo runs the Hamato Dojo, where he trains anyone, young and old, mutant and human, in the ways of the ninja. Anyone who’s willing to put in the work and commit to the discipline, that is.” 

Splinter started to grin as he took a closer look at the room. The walls were decorated with diagrams of fighting techniques and sci-fi posters. A family portrait hung on the wall, looking closer, it looked like Raphael’s painting style. Splinter looked into the eyes of his teenage sons, and then wistfully at his own painted visage. 

“Leonardo made it his mission to make New York a safer place, so he teaches those who feel vulnerable in the city to defend themselves.” Explained Renet, “It’s like a totally cold thing to do. Oh wait, I think I remember Raphael telling me that the word is supposed to be ‘cool’.”

The screen parted and in came a dozen people, no two of them the same, or even alike. Splinter figured that these were his son’s students, followed closely by his son. Leonardo had the same signs of aging as his brothers, along with some wearing around the edges of his shell, and a blue belt that was new to Splinter. 

“Alright, Friday Class, let's give morning reports.” Leo said amicably. He knelt in front of the sapling tree and his students knelt in a row in front of him. Leo gestured an open hand towards the girl on the far right. 

“I’ve been practicing that technique you showed me last week, I think I might have it down. I’m, I’m not s-sure though.” She said, half to Leo and half into her chest.

“That’s great, you can show me your progress during one-on-one time.” Leo smiled. The girl nodded happily.

Leo made his way through the students, offering encouragement, advisory, and the occasional gentle discipline. Splinter cocked his head and listened as intently as the students. 

“Alright, before we get into the warm ups, I want you to bring out your weapons.” Leo instructed, and each of the students held out a weapon, each one different and catered to the individual. 

“Today during group practice, we’re going to do something a little different.” Said Leo, a wave of slight discomfort washed over the students. 

“Are we gonna do  _ another _ weaponless practice?” Said a boy near the middle.

“Or a use-whats-around-you street sparring session?” Asked a woman next to him. Leo shook his head.

“Nope! Today we are going to do an eye-opening practice that my master taught to me. Everyone… Switch weapons!” Splinter erupted with laughter as the students expressed their annoyance and bewilderment. 

“Is he just like you?” Renet Giggled.

“Yes,” Splinter said and then paused, “And no.” 

“What do you mean?” Asked Renet.

“He is teaching them what he learned from me, that is true. But he is doing it in his own style, he is putting himself into the lessons and using his own compass.” Splinter explained with pride. Renet nodded in understanding.

“Leodardo has had to find himself with each change in his life, as a student, a brother, a friend and a leader. I am glad to see him know himself as a teacher, to be writing the role, not simply playing it.” He touched his palm to his chest,

“I love you, my son.”


	6. Karai's future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renet shows Splinter the final future, Karai's

“This is the last one, are you ready?” Asked Renet. Splinter didn’t know if he was. He was going to die, he would never see her as she was in the present again. He had gotten so little time with her in his life. Oroku Saki made sure of that. Seeing her future would solidify the fact that they were out of time together.

But ultimately, if he didn’t see her future, he never would, Not as himself anyway. It was true, he was dying, and he wouldn’t be there to wait and see what she would do or become. So he had to find out now. He had to assure himself that she would be okay.

Splinter took a breath and nodded. Renet nodded back and walked heavily through a new portal. Her bouncy, bubbly demeanor had diminished. 

She was more serious, a little solemn. Splinter decided that he did not like that. In the same way her energy and excitement had reminded him of the antics of his Michelangelo, her new, quieter, more melancholic mood disheartened, and almost disturbed him. If Michelangelo had ever acted in such a way, it would mean that something was wrong. 

Splinter grew uneasy. What if something  _ was _ wrong? What if something had happened to her? To Miwa.

Splinter paused and let out a long breath before reluctantly walking through the portal. Before he could take anything in with his senses, though, he was hit with an overpowering mood. The room was electrically charged with a boisterous, exciting energy. He could feel the buzz of it in the air. But there was something else underneath it, something sweeter, something almost serene. This powerful aura was, for a moment at least, all that Spinter experienced.

And then his senses woke up and she was there. His daughter, his Miwa, was there. She was an adult, her features were more broken in, and her style was a little more subtle. But she was still as sharp and composed as she remembered from their all too brief time together.

She was fighting, training. With her blade she was tearing apart robotic training dummies. They looked somewhat kraang-esque, but looked more like Donatello’s handiwork. She was smiling brightly as she made her way through them with grace and power. Splinter’s heart rose and his eyes softened as he watched her jump and slash.

Renet looked down at the ground and then up at Splinter. Her face was worried and a little sad. 

“I don’t have much to give you about this one,” She said apologetically, “I’m sorry.” Splinter kept his eyes on Miwa, but placed a comforting hand on Renet’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry, just tell me what you have.” He said gently.

“Karai is one of if not  _ the  _ greatest fighters in the city, and far beyond that.” Renet paused and looked up in sorrow.

“That’s all I have. The higher ups barely even briefed me on this one. They just said that… you would know.” 

A smile grew on Splinter's face as he nodded in content and approval. He looked down at Renet.

“They were correct. Look at the way Miwa is fighting. She is having fun. This is a training duel, she is fighting for no one but herself. She is entirely free, free to make her own decisions and pick her own fights. She isn’t fighting as a means to anyone else’s ends or regimes. Not Oroku Saki, not any other power, not even myself. She is fighting for herself, and herself alone.”

“Oh, I think I understand.” Said Renet, her happy demeanor returning. Splinter stroked his beard and wiped a tear from his eye, as he prepared to complete his ritual. He placed his hand to his chest for the final time.

“I love you, my daughter.”


	7. Goodbye Renet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter Is ready to say goodbye.

After going through another portal, Splinter found himself and Renet back in that same empty white void. Splinter Knew what this meant, what was coming, and he felt a little scared, but also content. His children would all not only be okay, but would all grow to earn the most extraordinary things for themselves.

Recognition

Accomplishment

Family

Identity

Freedom

Everything he ever wanted them to have would be theirs someday. His chapter may end, but many others were yet to come for his pride and joy, his children. Splinter’s body and mind relaxed. There was no more uncertainty, no more concern, at least for right now. And right now was all that he had, and all that he needed anymore.  
“Are you ready?” Renet said softly. Her face was down, and her body was slumped. Splinter tilted his head and responded with a glowing smile and a simple nod.  
“I hope you enjoyed… you know, all of that.” She said, fidgeting uncomfortably.  
“You have given me the most beautiful gift I could ever receive. You have no idea what a comfort it is, knowing what I’ve seen, what I’ve seen because of you.” He said warmly. Her face was still tense, but she smiled.  
“Alright then. Well, I guess this is goodbye. I’m sorry you have to die.”  
“Don’t be sorry, be proud. What you did is impossible in it’s impact to me. You have my absolute gratitude. Goodbye Renet.” Renet paused before nodding affirmatively and waving her staff. Splinter faded back into the time and space and into his death. His children would cry, would mourn, would feel lost and alone, but they would recover, they would prevail, they would be extraordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I wanted to give Splinter some happiness and closure before his death, and I've had ideas about where the turtles would end up someday for a long time. Thank you for reading!


End file.
